


Under the Sea

by ScribblesScrabbles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Caretaker!Jefferson, Fluff, Humming, I Tried, Little Mermaid Mention, Little!Alex, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesScrabbles/pseuds/ScribblesScrabbles
Summary: Jefferson walks into Hamilton’s office and finds something he doesn't expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It had been a long time since Jefferson was caught up with his work. It had been a long, long time since he could leave the office without feeling a ton of bricks on his shoulders, or on the verge of crying from all of the work and stress of the job. It has been an eternity since he had been able to spend time with his baby without Washington’s disappointed glare shredding his every move in the back of his head. 

Speaking of his baby, it had been a few days since he last came out of his office. There was no way he’d even looked at food or water in at least twice as long, that alone warranting a night in with Papa. It had still been quite early in the day, only around lunch time, but Jefferson really didn’t want to stick around for the work Washington wanted completed by the end of it.

When he had opened the door to Hamilton’s office, it didn’t come as a surprise that his hands were flying furiously over the keys, his eyes glued to the words that appeared so fast that it gave Jefferson a slight headache when reading. The same words that Hamilton’s eyes had been glued to for over seventy-two hours straight. It gave Jefferson chills just thinking about how the dark circles have gotten a bit darker, or how the moment Alex had agreed to be taken that he would have trouble standing. It was a work in progress, but eventually this would be a bad memory.

Stepping forward, as if he were approaching a sleeping lion, Jefferson reaches down to grab the diaper bag- The diaper bag. He forgot the diaper bag. Cursing, he turns and steps back, almost breaking into a full out sprint when he heard it.

A whimper.

Eyes growing wide, he turned around and started to rush forward, mama bear instincts taking over his mind. It was then he heard the familiar tune of ‘Under the Sea’, a song from none other than his favorite movie. Stopping in his tracks, Jefferson stares at Hamilton, watching with a mix of shock and amusement as the man unknowingly hummed while working.

Walking out the door, he chuckled as he heard the humming turn into faint words, showing just how much he secretly paid attention to the movie.

\--

In the car, Jefferson stopped the car at the first red light, smiling as he turned to a somewhat confused Alex. He put his hand on the little’s knee, staring him dead in the eyes.

“I never knew you could sing that well~.”

His face went red instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short and I didn't really edit it as many times as I wanted whoops


End file.
